Captain America: Super Soldier/Gallery
A gallery of images from or related to the video game Captain America: Super Soldier. Screenshots Zola Strucker.png Cap vs HYDRA.jpg Cap vs Zola bot.jpg Iron Cross.PNG Cap vs Cross.jpg Madame Hydra.PNG Cap-MHydra fight.jpg Zola CASS 2.jpg Zola CASS 3.jpg CASS Skull Zola.PNG CASS Skull Zola 2.JPG Sleeper.png Castle Zemo.jpg Skull CASS.png Cap-Strucker fight.jpg Zemo.png Cap vs Zola bot2.jpg Cap-zolarobot-action-119.jpg Howling Commandos video game.png Harbin Zemo.jpg Heller Zemo.jpg Hilliard Zemo.jpg Herman Zemo.png ESP BOX.png Satan Claw.png HYDRA forces.jpg Allied Forces.jpg Screamer.png Castle Zemo destruction.png 7l6.jpg 4e05170113925.jpg 4e0515604228f.jpg 4e13519031a73.jpg 4e0515327cf6a.jpg 4e24b9b03dafb.jpg 4e0516d093608.jpg 4e05175bd9026.jpg 4e134f745a9ca.jpg 4e24ba3861b41.jpg 4e24ba0b83493.jpg 4e1f259df24c8.jpg 4e1f251c88a05.jpg 4e0cb84077bf6.jpg 4e0a6018e0fe1.jpg 4e0a5fa51289c.jpg 4e0a5e8b9df86.jpg 4dfbf299d62ca.jpg 4dfbf26c1f9b3.jpg 4dfbf06bd1d8f.jpg 4dfbf1f9ba7d8.jpg 4dfbf1bc40d6e.jpg 4de51b1f11c84.jpg 4de51afd11650.jpg 4de51aded97b8.jpg 4de51aa5d376a.jpg 4d879c579138b.jpg 4d879c24570b9.jpg 4d879be8691c2.jpg 4d87a2392f829.jpg 4d87a185bac0c.jpg 4d87a26f6cc63.jpg 4d87a12e49725.jpg 4d87a1ec135b4.jpg 4d5b3ecceb31f.jpg 4d5b3e41e7dc1.jpg 4cab970266b6a.jpg 4cab96fbe6924.jpg 4cab96f56cdf5.jpg 4cab96eedf13e.jpg 4e24bb347ddc3.jpg 4e24bb10e20f1.jpg 4e24b94083850.jpg 4e24ba56e464e.jpg 4e24b989d6456.jpg 4e24b909e5cf7.jpg 4dffaf6726ca1.jpg 4dffaf4ab62c3.jpg 4dffaf0d2a1b3.jpg 4dffaee8c38d9.jpg 4d87a3422cb37.jpg 4dffaf8a17c2a.jpg 4d87a4cf74358.jpg 4d87a53dcb4a6.jpg 4d87a311dca83.jpg 4d87a2e75f9a4.jpg 4d87a50ec83f5.jpg 4dffafc6df27e.jpg 4dffafe2e6a1f.jpg 4dffaffab2dac.jpg 4dffb01414530.jpg CapShield-CASS.png CapSmash-CASS.png CapSlam-CASS.png Zemo's Diaries.png Zola's Film Reels.png Zolabot confronts Captain America.png Nintendo DS Character Icons Cap DS icon.png|Captain America Bucky DS icon.png|Bucky Barnes Dugan DS icon.png|Dum Dum Dugan Peggy video game.jpg|Peggy Carter Howard Stark video game.jpg|Howard Stark Red Skull DS icon.png|Red Skull Zola DS icon.png|Arnim Zola Zemo DS icon.png|Heinrich Zemo Madame Hydra DS icon.png|Madame Hydra Strucker DS icon.png|Wolfgang von Strucker Iron Cross DS icon.png|Iron Cross Zola Bot DS icon.png|Zola Bot HYDRA soldier DS icon.png|HYDRA Soldier Allied Soldier DS icon.png|US Soldier Zemo Family Portraits CASS Harbin Zemo.png|Harbin Zemo CASS Hademar Zemo.png|Hademar Zemo CASS Heller Zemo.png|Heller Zemo CASS Herman Zemo.png|Herman Zemo CASS Heinrich Zemo.png|Heinrich Zemo Zemo portrait.jpg|Hilda Zemo Covers CaptainAmerica PS3 US cover.jpg CASS PS3 EU cover.jpg CASS PS3 ES cover.jpg CASS PS3 FR cover.jpg CASS PS3 DE cover.jpg CASS PS3 AT cover.jpg CASS PS3 IT cover.jpg CASS PS3 AU cover.jpg CaptainAmerica 360 US cover.jpg CaptainAmerica 360 EU cover.jpg CASS 360 ES cover.jpg CASS 360 FR cover.jpg CASS 360 DE cover.jpg CASS 360 AT cover.jpg CASS 360 IT cover.jpg CASS 360 AU cover.jpg CaptainAmerica 360 EU disc.jpg CaptainAmerica Wii US cover.jpg CASS Wii EU cover.jpg CASS Wii ES cover.jpg CASS Wii FR cover.jpg CASS Wii DE cover.jpg CASS Wii IT cover.jpg CASS Wii AU cover.jpg CaptainAmerica 3DS US cover.jpg CaptainAmerica 3DS EU cover.jpg CaptainAmerica 3DS ES cover.jpg CaptainAmerica 3DS FR cover.jpg CaptainAmerica 3DS DE cover.jpg CaptainAmerica 3DS DE Cover Alt.jpg CaptainAmerica 3DS IT cover.jpg CaptainAmerica 3DS AU cover.jpg CaptainAmerica 3DS DE Card.jpg CASS DS US cover.jpg CASS DS EU cover.jpg CASS DS ES cover.jpg CASS DS FR cover.jpg CASS DS DE cover.jpg CASS DS IT cover.jpg CASS DS AU cover.jpg Promotional CapRender-CASS.jpg|Captain America 4d5b3f6c9950f.jpg|Captain America Red Skull Game.jpg|Red Skull Zola CASS.jpg|Arnim Zola Madam-Hydra.jpg|Madame Hydra Strucker detail.jpg|Wolfgang von Strucker Captain America Concept Art 05a.jpg|Iron Cross Zolarobotfinalcomp.jpg|Zola Bot 4e24b514bc1e4.jpg 4e24b5332a510.jpg 4e24b5da53fb9.jpg 4e24b577b4fc0.jpg 4e24bc1ec04b2.jpg CASS box art.jpg 522748c232c88.jpg CASS logo.jpg CASS logo.png 4e24be0c4ee1e.jpg 4e24bd8b7de66.jpg Wii Renders 4e24b87af24dc.png|Captain America 4e24b8d12ab12.png|Captain America 4e24b7c1c6a95.png|Captain America 4e24be71dc6f3.png|Red Skull 4e24bbab92306.png|James Montgomery Falsworth 4e24bd1c239de.jpg|Madame Hydra 4e24b61128df7.jpg|Wolfgang von Strucker Concept Art Captain America Concept Art 02a.jpg Captain America Concept Art 03a.jpg Captain America render-2.jpg Captain America render-1.jpg 4cab96e87d9d4.jpg CASS IronCross concept.jpg Captain America Concept Art 07a.jpg Baron strucker concept art.jpg Baron-VS-concept.jpg Arnim-zola-turn.jpg Captain America Concept Art 06a.jpg Screamers concept art.jpg Captain America Concept Art 09a.jpg Super Soldier concept art 1.jpg Captain America Concept Art 10a.jpg Captain America Concept Art 11a.jpg Hangar 03 zeppelin docking area .jpg Bunk House Office Concept.jpg Super Soldier concept art 2.jpg Super Soldier concept art 3.jpg Captain America Concept Art 01a.jpg Portraits.PNG Portraits.jpg Scorcherfinalrendercomp.jpg 4e0516308546b.jpg 4e05172dca4e4.jpg 4e05160ded1dc.jpg CASS Arnim model.jpg Arnim_Zola_design_concepts.jpg Zemo heraldry captain america super soldier.png IOS Cutscenes Captain America Sentinel of Liberty (5).jpg Captain America Sentinel of Liberty (4).jpg Captain America Sentinel of Liberty (22).jpg Captain America Sentinel of Liberty (20).jpg Captain America Sentinel of Liberty (17).jpg Captain America Sentinel of Liberty (1).jpg Captain America Sentinel of Liberty (6).jpg Captain America Sentinel of Liberty (7).jpg Captain America Sentinel of Liberty (2).jpg Captain America Sentinel of Liberty (9).jpg Captain America Sentinel of Liberty (18).jpg Captain America Sentinel of Liberty (11).jpg|In the IOS version of the game, Bucky is temporarily brainwashed, foreshadowing his future as the Winter Soldier. Captain America Sentinel of Liberty (12).jpg Captain America Sentinel of Liberty (3).jpg Captain America Sentinel of Liberty (13).jpg Captain America Sentinel of Liberty (21).jpg Captain America Sentinel of Liberty (19).jpg Captain America Sentinel of Liberty (14).jpg Captain America Sentinel of Liberty (15).jpg|Unlike the film, Bucky doesn't fall from the train but presumably perishes over the water as he does in the comics. Captain America Sentinel of Liberty (10).jpg Captain America Sentinel of Liberty (16).jpg|Bucky's Captain America costume was availible as an alternate skin. Category:Game Galleries